Flinch
by Padfoots girl1
Summary: Hermione looks back over the times she was Voldemorts prisnor (i spelled that wrong) to her daughter and who should show up in the end but harry potter (i suck at summerys)


FLINCH  
  
BY: PADFOOTS GIRL (Hey its me Padfoots girl and I wanted to let you know that this song fic to Alanis Morissette's 'flinch' and that this is my second attempt at a song fic. ^.^ enjoy.)  
  
"Professor Doumbledore, Voldemort has invaded the school!" Remus said sliding into the Headmasters office. Albus stood up and rushed out the door and hurried to the Great Hall where he presumed that Lord Voldemort would be. On his way there he looked over his shoulder and barked some orders to Remus. "Evacuate the school and seal it off from any other entrance of any kind" he said fiercely. "Yes sir." "Send Harry, Hermione, and Ron to me in the great hall. They could be of some help." With these instructions Remus hurried off. He, however, did not get to all the students in time. As he darted to the Gryffindor common room he had to avoid tripping over mangled bodies. He got to the common room and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron running down the stairs. "Where's Doumbledore?" Harry demanded. "He's in the Hall. He wants you three in there right away." On Hermione's way out she turned to him and told him where more students were. "I sent all the students back to their common rooms and from there I ordered them to their dormitories. I know that the Gryffindors are in their rooms. Get them and the others out of the school, NOW." She barked before she ran out the portrait hole.  
  
The three of them hastily ran into the Hall to find Voldemort and Doumbledore in an extensive duel. Harry stopped in his tracks and Voldemort looked at him and smiled a malevolent smile right before he said the two very words that would be the ones to make Harry's hero fall. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cried. It hit Albus square in the chest, and it made him fly back five feet before he hit the flagstone tile with an echoing thud. After this happened in what seemed like slow motion Voldemort turned on the three of them. "Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. You are just in time for your last fight." He smiled maliciously. "CRUCIO!" He shouted, it hit Hermione right in the center of her torso. She doubled over in extreme pain, and eventually fell to the ground and writhed in agony. Hermione had never felt such pain she felt like every bone in her body was on fire and that her head was about to split open. She screamed an unearthly cry, one that no human could produce unless in tremendous torture, like Hermione was. 'Let it end.Let me black out.Let me Die!' Hermione thought to herself. Ron ran forward and ripped the wand out of Voldemort's hand. When he got it he snapped it in half. Harry saw Hermione stop moving all together, he rushed over to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive but the rhythm of her heart was faint. Very Faint. Voldemort had gotten hold of another wand, probably from a death eater. He aimed a spell at Ron and it hit him in the solar plexus, he doubled over and then fell to the floor; unconscious. Voldemort then rounded on Harry. "Ready to go down like your mudblood girlfriend?" He said "She's not down and she won't go down not like this and neither will I." "I think you are wrong, very wrong. So do you remember how to duel?" Lord Voldemort asked. "Yes, first we bow." Harry said just to spite him. They bowed. "And then you aim curses, like this, CRUCIO!" Harry screamed. Harry and Voldemort dueled for about a half hour before Harry was knocked unconscious. Voldemort looked around at his followers and told them to 'get the girl!' The death eaters and their leader walked out of Hogwarts forever, dragging Hermione behind them.  
  
What's it been over a decade?  
  
~twelve years later~  
  
Hermione walked into her kitchen to find that her daughter had already tackled the owl post. Finally, she came to what she was looking for. "Look mum, I got it, I got my letter!" Elle cried waving the envelope around over her head. "I remember when I got my letter. I was shocked because I never knew that witches ever existed." "Never?!" she asked sounding dazed. "Nope never." "How were your years at Hogwarts?" Elle asked curiously. "The first few years were great I had a great time, learning was so much fun." "Why weren't they all like that?" "You heard of Voldemort, right?" "Uh-huh, He who must not be named." She said, her eyes as round as sickles.  
  
"Well when I was in fifth year he came back to power. And my best friend was Harry Potter and he wanted him dead, so he always came after us, Me, Harry, and Ron." "You were friend with Harry Potter! No Way!" she said not believing her mother. "Way. Who do you think that boy in the pictures is? Neville Longbottom? Well in my seventh year he overthrew the school." Elle gasped in surprise. "What happened, do you kill him? Did he kill anyone?" "Yes, he killed people, and no we didn't kill him. He killed Professor Doumbledore when we got there, and then he hit me with the Cruciatus Curse," Elle recoiled slightly in her chair. "Did it hurt." She asked knowing it was a stupid thing to ask. "Like hell, Ron ran up to V-he who must not be named and snapped his wand and then You-know-who knocked him out and then I guess he and Harry dueled." "What happened next?" "I've never told anyone since it happened." Elle frowned slightly. "But I'll tell you. "I woke up in a dark chamber. ~Flashback~  
  
When Hermione woke up she was in a murky hollow bound to a post in the middle of the room. She looked around the room to see if she was alone, and she wasn't. Before she could even turn her head someone had pummeled her in the side of the face. A bruise started to blossom around her eye as she tried to look to see who had done this. And the person she saw was Voldemort.  
  
It still smarts like it was four minuets ago We only influenced each other totally We only bruised each other even more so.  
  
"Look at me Mudblood!" He shouted before he dragged his claw like nails down her face, blood sprouted from the clawed at area.  
  
What are you my blood? You touch me like you are my blood  
  
"What are you my dad?" she snarled back. "I should affect you like one." She said before he smacked her across the face.  
  
What are you my dad? You affect me like you are my dad.  
  
"You will be here a while so you better like it here." He said with mock kindness in his voice. "Oh yes I like it here, I just loved being shackled to a wooden post." She said sarcastically.  
  
How long can a girl be shackled to you  
  
"Sarcasm is not rewarded you know?" He said smiling wickedly. "You will not eat tonight." "I may not have food but I do have my dignity." She said coolly.  
  
How long before my dignity is reclaimed How long can a girl stay haunted by you  
  
"You will eventually lose that because I can do that too. I am Lord Voldemort!" He said cackling. Hermione flinched when he said his name. "See you flinch when my name is mentioned. "Soon I won't even flinch at your name." she glaring at him. "We'll see." He said before he walked out.  
  
Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what time it was the next time someone can in to check on her. But they were not here on the act of sympathy, because they beat her past consciousnesses. As days past Hermione lost hope of being found by anyone, she only had Voldemort and his death eaters who either beat her or used her for another purpose.  
  
Hermione's head lolled on her neck as if she was dead, but she, however, was not. 'Why can't I die? Being here is sheer torture! Why can't this end.Why can't I black out.Why can't I die?' Hermione thought to herself. 'Heh,' she thought to herself, 'this is what I thought the last time I saw Harry and Ron. The day I became a captive.' She tried to fight back tears but she had no control over her emotions anymore, so the tears started to flow freely down her face. Soon after she heard the door creek slowly open, she looked up, her honey colored eyes still full of tears. "What do you want? You death eater scum!" she screamed at the door. She knew that this would lead to a thrashing but she didn't care anymore she was never getting out. "Hermione?" a familiar voice said reminiscently. "Who are you?" She demanded. The door opened all the way and a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. "It's Harry." "HARRY!" she exclaimed happily. "Get me out of here." She said urgently. He rushed forward and labored with the bonds keeping her to the post. After what seemed like hours Harry finally got the incantations off. He ran around to the side where Hermione was, he was just in time because just as he got there she fell in to his arms because of sheer exhaustion from standing for God knows how long. "Don't worry I'm here and I'm gonna get you out of here." He said as her scooped her into his arms. "Thank you for finding me. I was about to loose hope." She said as she snuggled closed to him. The two of them almost got out of the castle without any problem; there was one small, evil one. Voldemort. He blocked the exit. Harry placed Hermione on the ground behind him and placed a shield around her. Hermione watched the two of them duel and it looked like Harry was winning. He looked really powerful. Finally, came the end of the duel and Harry ended it with supposedly killing Voldemort. When it was over Harry took off the shield off and picked her back up and then they left that castle forever.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Wow," was all Elle could say. Her Mother was rubbing the scar that ran down the side of her face covered only just by hair. "I'm sorry." She said. After five minuets of silence the door bell rang. Elle popped out of her chair and answered it. "Uncle Ron!" she cried happily "Hey kiddo!" He said smiling broadly. "Where's your mother?" "In the kitchen, guess what!" "What?" he asked as he started up the stairs. "I got my letter!" Elle said proudly. "Really?" he asked with mock bewilderment. "Yep!" Elle ran the rest of the length into the kitchen and grabbed her letter off the table and waved it in Ron's face. "Seems like you proved me wrong." He said catching Hermione's eye. "Do you think we should take her to Diagon Alley?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Hermione smiled. "I suppose so. Go and get your cloak Ellie." She said tapping her on the behind as she ran down the hall. Ron plopped into the seat where Elle was sitting before she got the door. "So what were you geese talking about before I got here?" Ron asked. "The three months I was a captive." Hermione said remorsefully. "Oh." Ron said quietly. "I miss him so much." Hermione said, a stray tear running down her cheek. "I do too." "It's bad enough that she has his eyes. They haunt me." Hermione said sorrowfully. The three of them used Floo Powder to get to the Alley. While there Elle ran into Lavender's daughters and the three of them ran off to get their supplies which left Hermione and Ron to walk aimlessly around the alley. Two hours later Elle ran up to her mother and launched into a whole story. "Slow down sweetie." Hermione said kneeling down next to her. "I was getting my wand and that old spooky guy said he remembered my mother and fathers wands, and I said 'my father?' and he said, 'your father Harry Potter.' And I got and paid for my wand and then I ran -." Hermione looked her daughter in the eyes. "Are you quite done?" Her mother asked. "NO. And then who should I run into but Harry Potter, my supposed father." Elle said matter-of-factly. Hermione looked to Ron for help.  
  
Where've you been? I heard that you moved to my city My brother saw you somewhere downtown I'd be paralyzed if I ran into you My tongue would seize up if we were to meet again.  
  
"D-Do you have everything?" Hermione asked. "Uh-huh." Elle said nodding. "Right, then lets leave." Hermione said grabbing Elle's hand.  
  
What are you my God? You touch me like you are my God. What are you my twin? You affect me like you are my twin.  
  
As Hermione lay in bed that night she tried to think of other things but her thoughts kept wandering to her years as a captive, to Voldemort's hideous face, and to how and when Harry saved her.  
  
How long can a girl be tortured by you How long before my dignity is reclaimed Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name  
  
"See!" Hermione yelled at her ceiling. "I've grown up; I don't even flinch at your name." Only moments later Ron, who was spending the night because of the events of today, knocked on her door and entered her room.  
  
So here I am one room away from where I know you're standing  
  
"Someone is here to see you." He said kindly. "Who?" she said sitting up in bed. "Harry."  
  
A well-intentioned man told me you just walked in This man knows not of how this information has affected me  
  
"Watch Elle for me." She said before she slipped out the French doors that lead out to her balcony. Hermione jumped the ledge and landed gracefully in a crouched position before she rushed to her blue Volkswagen Beetle.  
  
But he knows the color of the car I just drove away in  
  
Ron ran to the doors of her balcony and shouted, "You can't run away from this forever Hermione." Harry walked into the room and sat in her bed. "Sorry mate, she's a bit skittish ever since Elle found out about you." "So that's what she named her." He said smiling. "Elle Granger. I like it. Where's her room?" Harry asked. "Second door on the left." Harry nodded and slipped out of Hermione's room and slipped soundlessly into Elle's. He looked at the little girl sound asleep in the unicorn comforter. Elle's chocolate colored hair was fanned out behind her on her pillow and a transfiguration book was tucked under her arm. Harry noticed that a wand lay a few centimeters from his feet, he bent over and picked it up and placed it on her bedside table and then glided the book out from under her arm. Elle stirred and Harry sucked in his breath, this however did not help. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Mum?" she murmured. "No, dad." Harry said kneeling next to her. Elle looked at him with big green eyes. "Harry Potter." She whispered. "Yep, do you know where your mother went?" he asked hopefully. "She might've gone to the park around the corner." Elle said, her head was making its way back to the pillow. "Thank you Ellie." Harry said kissing her on the forehead before he left the room.  
  
What are you my kin? You touch me like you are my kin.  
  
Harry flew to the park at a great speed, he had to find Hermione. He found her sitting on a wooden swing hanging from a willow tree. Her head was bent over her body and her shoulders shook with silent tears. "Who's there?" She asked keeping her head bent. "It's me Harry." "How could you do that to me." She asked standing up.  
  
What are you my air? You affect me like you are my air.  
  
"Do what?" He asked stupidly. "Leave me like that." "I had to, I had to finish Voldemort." He said. "I thought that you killed him that day in the castle." Hermione said uneasily. "Could you hear what was going on?" Harry asked. "No." "I only banished him, so I had to finish him off." "But then where did you go?" "He banished me." Hermione ran up to him and threw her arms around him. And whispered 'I'm so sorry' in his ear. "That's okay it's all better now, I'm with you." Harry tilted her chin up and kissed her reassuringly. "Now, will you take this ring and be Mrs. Potter." He said tapping the ring on her right hands ring finger. "Of course." She said before she kissed him again,  
  
How long can a girl be tortured by you How long before my dignity is reclaimed How long can a girl be haunted by you Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at you name Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at you name 


End file.
